


The Creature Inside Me

by BAMFWizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMFWizard/pseuds/BAMFWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel completes his assignments with the help of his friend. A little but of smut by the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature Inside Me

"They don't deserve it though!" I said out loud, I knew I didn't need to though, he could have still heard me without voicing my fears. My hand was shaking slightly and I could feel the pain of my thoughts questioning if what I was doing was actually ok. He said it was right, he told me to do it. He told me they deserved it and I trust him. 

I raised my hand and gently squeezed my finger. The loud bang that was supposed to go off instead sounded almost silently. The bullet shot through the air and hit its assigned target. I quickly repeated the process three more times to take out all the targets. "Good." He said to me in his deep and comforting voice. "Now clean up this mess." I quickly obeyed and started to drag the targets down the hallway and out the front door where his car was parked. 

I managed to pack all targets into the back of his car, barely making a mess while doing so. I closed the trunk and went back into the house, started the stove the way he had taught me too so that it would fill the air with gasoline. I lit a candle in a separate room and left the home.

The drive home was always the best, it was most of the reason why I obey him so much. He always seemed to be more talkative and open to me, and that's all I wanted, was him. 

"So, what have you been thinking about?"  
I said it out loud again, it felt more real when I did that. "Cas, pay attention to the road." His reply was firm, I could tell this ride home he wasn't going to talk. "What did I do wrong?"  
"Nothing. You preformed excellently, you just need to pay attention to the road right now."  
"But we always talk on the way home from an assignment..." My voice started to shake. "This is the only time you talk to me!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what I just said! You tell me the targets, how to complete the assignments, and the you're quiet until we get there, then after I finish the job you talk to me on the way home."  
There was no reply for a long time.  
"DONT DO THIS!" I yelled alone in my car.  
"DONT LEAVE ME LIKE YOU DO EVERY TIME!"   
Again there was no reply, my fists gripped the wheel tight and my fingers started turning red. Tears started streaming down my face, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten angry."  
There was no noise for a while, except my sobbing. I waited for him to reply. Finally at what seemed like hours he spoke. "Castiel."  
I for more words to follow. He was silent, he was doing it again, not speaking to me, leaving me alone because he had already used me for what he needed. He wouldn't be talking to me again until we ran out of food, and with out food storage that would be a while. 

I pulled into his driveway and opened the garage. I slowly pulled forward and waited for the automatic lights to turn on. The garage door closed behind me and I climbed out and began unloading the targets and dragging them into the cellar. I stripped them of their clothing and threw them into the fire pit.

I Grabbed the storage bags and began placing the targets into them. I placed the first two into a large bag, the second and third were identical targets which both fit comfortably into the smallest bags I had. I pulled them a into the walk in freezer and laid them on the racks.

I began walking back upstairs where there was a slow cooking dinner in the oven. I sat alone at the wooden kitchen table and began staring at the clock. It slowly ticked down from two hours and twenty two minutes. 

I was alone again, for who knew how long.

An hour had passed an the clock was ticking still. "Cas." He spoke making me jump. "I-what? What." I replied. Startled he was speaking to me at this moment. "There's one more target we need to take out." He said smooth and collected. "Who?" I asked. "And why? We've got plenty of food for the both of us for months! We don't need anymore! I'm sick of being your slave! You never thank me, you just tell me and then torture me if I don't do it. I'm alone, and bored, and tired!"  
"Cas. What do you want me to do? How am I supposed to respond to this? What do you want me to do?"  
I stopped talking, and breathing. This was the first time he had ever asked what I wanted from him. I had imagined this over and over and over again in my head. Asking him for a number of things, a relationship, a thank you, a real conversation....sex. But he never had asked before.   
"I-"  
I needed to answer him quickly but I didn't know what I wanted.  
"Spit it out Cas."  
"I want..."  
"Spit. It. Out. Cas." He started to get angry and impatient.  
"Affection." I blurted out. Then I felt completely pathetic. 

"Affection?" He asked. "Yeah. I don't want to be alone." I responded. He didn't reply. The timer buzzed and I stood up from my chair and removed the pan from the oven. There was enough food in the pan for two full grown men, the serving size was perfect. I piled it on a single large plate and took it with me and sat down at the table again. I began eating it, chewing slowly and swallowing. He did the same, he enjoyed the taste but for me it was just another meal.

I slowly cleaned up all the plates and dishes and put them away. I began my nightly routine of walking into the spare room upstairs and working out until I was so tired and sweaty I couldn't move. That usually took about three hours of constant hard work. Running for an entire hour as fast as I could, I knew if I stopped he would get angry and torture me, but I kind of enjoyed it. It felt good to push myself so hard, my head would be clear and empty and quiet. I climbed off the bench press and walked across the hallway into my room. I stripped down out of my sweaty clothing and threw them into the laundry basket.

I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on. The water was cool, lukewarm against my skin. I slowly started washing all the sweat off my body. I soaked my hair and began applying shampoo. My body slowly became used to the water and so I turned the temperature up and relaxed more as the water soothed my burning muscles. I relaxed my arms and let the waters steam down off my chest, down my stomach, my hips, my thighs. 

Everything felt so relaxing and calm. Slowly I moved my right and and groped my limp cock. I usually didn't masturbate because he didn't like it, or at least he said he didn't. I enjoyed it though, I was proud of my cock and I was proud of my body. I could have any man I wanted and I chose him. Or at least that's what he told me, I didn't care right now. He was being quiet and I was growing horny. I slowly began jerking my cock that was becoming increasingly harder. I let out quick and deep breaths every so often. My other hand started gently massaging as toying with my scrotum. I began to moan, it was quiet but it felt good. My right hand started to move faster, up and down my long cock. 

"Cas."

I stopped immediately and opened my eyes I hadn't realized I closed. "What?"  
"Grab the lotion on the counter."  
"Why?"  
"Please just do it. I want to show you something."  
I pulled the shower curtain open and reached across the air and grabbed the large, pump lotion bottle. I leaned back into the shower and closes the curtain.  
"Now lather up."  
"Lather what up?"  
"You're boner Cas. What else. Apply a lot of lotion to your cock and fingers."  
I realized what he was going to show me. I could feel my cock pulse with the need to be touched and played with again. I pumped a couple of squirts into my hand and started jerking my cock. The lotion cooling down its heat. "Now take your left hand and massage your ass." He said. I did as I was told, now to worried that if I questioned him he would leave again. The lotion felt good, I rubbed it all against my ass cheek. "Cas. No. Not there, you're hole." 

I stopped rubbing, I had never fingered myself before. "Cas...don't wait." I obeyed and started pumping my lotion into my hand and rubbing it over my hole. "Now one finger." I slowly slid in one finger, barely into my tight hole. "Don't pull it out. Push it in all the way." He commanded this time. I did as I was told, it hurt. "Faster. In and out Cas." I continued fingering myself for a couple minutes, it was painful, it wasn't fun. "Now two fingers." He said. I slid my second finger in and moaned, this time it was in pain. "Faster Castiel." "It. Hurts." I cried out. "Excuse me." His voice was frustrated. "You asked for affection and I'm giving it to you. Now finger your pathetic ass and moan bitch." I didn't continue complaining. If this is what it was going to take to get him to talk to me then so be it. I slid a third finger in without him telling me to. I could feel him somewhat smiling. "Good Cas. So stroke your cock and finger yourself." I started stroking and fingering harder. Somehow my ass slowly relaxed and began accepting it, it started to feel less painful and more pleasurable. I started moaning again, louder. I jerked harder and faster and harder. I could feel myself about to cum, I continued the pleasurable experience and then finally came. It shot out and hit the shower wall, I relaxed my arms again, rinsed my hair and climbed out of the shower. "Thank you." I said to him and wrapped myself in a warm towel. I walked out of the bathroom and layed on my bed and relaxed myself. My ass was sore but it was so worth it.

 

I woke to his voice reminding me something. "Cas. Get up, you have your appointment in 6 hours and we have another target." I climbed out of bed and attempted to walk to my closet. My ass was sore, and tired. I climbed slowly into my clothes being careful about pulling my underwear up gently.

I brought a pillow with me and sat on it while I ate my breakfast bowl of cereal. After cleaning my dishes I took two pills from the Orange bottle and washed them down the sink. "Let's go Cas." I placed the bottle back into the cupboard and left for the car bringing my pillow with me. "Where to?" "2 hours North, start on Main Street and turn right."

I pulled into the occupied driveway of the targets house. "Information?" "His name is Sam Winchester. He just graduated law school about a year ago, he's a lawyer now." "Why him?" "I hate lawyers."

I walked into his house, the door was unlocked. "Hello?" A deep voice sounded from a different room. "Is someone here?" I stayed quiet and pulled the gun from inside my jacket. The target walked around the corner and I pulled the trigger. He fell immediately, my bullet piercing him in the side of the head. I dragged his body to the car and loaded it into the trunk. I cleaned the little blood from the splatter of the impact and left the home, locking the doors behind me. "Good Cas, I'll show you a little more affection tonight." He told me. "Right after your appointment." 

I began the long drive back to my home city. I pulled into the parking lot of my appointment. I walked in through the doors of the building and checked in at the front desk. "Make sure you're not too long Cas, the heat could make this target rot quite quickly." He said. "And answer all the questions by what I say. The receptionist took my form and told me it would be just five minute. I waited on the couch. "Novak, Castiel?" My name sounded from the doorway of Dr. Gabes office. I stood up and followed him into the room and sat down. "Good even Castiel. How have you been?"   
"Tell him you've been good." He told me.  
"Good."   
"That's great, and have you been taking your medication? This is just a check up so don't worry about staying too long." Dr. Gave said as I glanced at my watch. "Yes, two pills every Morning." I replied. "Good, good. And have you been hearing any more voices or seeing anyone?" He asked. "Nope. I've been great." I replied almost robotically. "And what about that one voice you used to hear? The one that made you feel the need to murder. I'm sorry, I apologize, Cas, I forgot his name."  
"That's Okay doctor. So did I."  
"Oh really? That medicine must be working then, maybe a little too much. You shouldn't be forgetting these things."  
"Dean." I said. "Sorry I just couldn't remember at the moment. It was Dean."  
"Ahh right. And he's gone?"  
"Gone."  
"Good. Well Castiel that's all the questions I had for you today. I'm going to schedule another one in two weeks. And you be sure to let me know if he comes back or you have feelings of murder again alright?"   
"Sure thing Doctor."  
"Alright thank you Castiel."  
I stood up and walked out of the office. Pulled the car keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. 

"Good job Cas, that was a very convincing performance. Next time though don't answer so quickly."  
"Thank you Dean." I told him and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know if that was a good twist. It was really fucked up but it was fun writing.


End file.
